Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: New Treasures
Jojo's BIzarre Adventure: New Treasures is a fan-made follow-up to Stardust Crusaders. It's a remake of Diamond is Unbreakable, which includes also younger or alternative version of characters from Vento Aureo or Stone Ocean and a few new ones. The story is about Josuke Higashikata, the illegitimate son of Joseph Joestar, who's clashing with the serial killer Yoshikage Kira and his ally, Dio's former protégé Enrico Pucci. Plot Welcome to the Jungle In 1999, a young Japanese man is arriving in the city of Morioh. His name is Jotaro Kujo and he's looking for a teenager called Josuke Higashikata. After a short taxi ride he arrives at the station, where he meets a high school rookie, Koichi Hirose. He asks Koichi if he knows someone called Higashikata, receiving a negative answer. After some seconds however they see a student with that name that is punching some bullies because they mocked his haircut, while both Koichi and Jotaro look surprised the scene and the latter realises Josuke has a stand. After the fight Jotaro presents himself to Josuke, saying that he's the illegitimate son of Joseph Joestar. Josuke's a little bit shocked and that sensation become stronger when Jotaro affirms Joseph could visit him in the future. Josuke wants to inform his mother of the fact but Jotaro withdraws the idea because Joseph doesn't want to meet her and he's still embarassed about the brief relationship with Josuke's mother. Then Jotaro has a brief call with a woman and after that Josuke asks who was and Jotaro replies she's his wife and they were talking about their daughter, refusing to give other details. Jotaro decides to stay with Josuke, leaving Koichi on his own, and walk together to his school. When they arrive near a jewelry they see a man who's threating a waitress with a bottle of water, from which it comes a thing that chokes her. Jotaro realises that's another stand and uses Star Platinum to surpise the man, while Josuke cures the woman with his own. After SP landed some punches the other stand turns into a hand, gives a punch to Jotaro and runs away. Josuke helps Jotaro standing up and together they find the man in a small street. He presents himself as Angelo, a serial robber famous in Morioh and in the S-City outskirts in general for the use of his stand, Aqua Necklace, to make his crimes. Then he allows Jotaro and Josuke to approach him. Josuke runs quickly but Jotaro then notices that all of the water from a nearby watertower is falling to him and gives a warning. Josuke avoids that but he's tripped by Aqua Necklace. Josuke has a lot of pain, he can't move while the enemy stand overwhelms him. Jotaro tries to punch on his own Angelo but he stabs him a couple of times. Nevertheless, Josuke thanks him since he distracted the robber and shows his stand entirely: Crazy Diamond. He explains that his main power allows him to trasform everything he touches and he turns the water and Aqua Necklace himself in ice, blocking in the meanwhile Angelo. After that he punches a lot the ice breaking it, allowing Jotaro to Ora-Oraing Angelo with SP, knocking out the man. Josuke cures Jotaro, showing him Crazy Diamond minor power and calls the police. The policemen congratulate Josuke on catching Angelo, revealing he's the third most dangerous criminal in the prefecture, after the Nijimura brothers and "the Hand Collector". After hearing so, Jotaro calls his wife, telling her he has to stay in Japan to solve some crimes. Before Angelo enters the police car he yells Jotaro "Dio remebers you", turning angry Jotaro when he tries to chase the police car on foot. Josuke reaches him, saying to him he's late and must reach school to attend his first day. He runs away and arrives to his class on delay. The teacher tells him there's a free desk near Koichi Hirose. When he sits there he starts talking with Hirose, starting their friendship. Meanwhile, in a small flat just outside the downtown two man stand near a dead body of a woman. One of them has a hand and tells the other to "take the lunch" and "It's the third to last...and then we can reach the power!". These, the Nijimura brothers! The day after Josuke decides to begin his search for the Nijimura brothers and Koichi follows him. They try to involve Jotaro however he has some issues and he can’t help them. They arrive then in the northern side of the city where they see a sinister house. They think the brothers are probably inside the building because no normal person would decide to live in abusively. When they reach the door they see an arrow arrive and it hurts Koichi, who’s knocked out. After some seconds a weird-looking guy arrives and theaten angrily them. Josuke tries to punch him but before he even lands a shot the guy comes fast towards him and gives some punches of his own. This happens another couple of times before Josuke sees the guy’s stand. The enemy explains thanks to the “Space Erasure” ability of his stand, the Hand, he can fight and defeat enemies much more easily. They continue to fight in a slow pace, shifting between staring periods and barrages of punches. At some point Josuke finds cornered in Nijimura’s garden fence but he manages to run away when the guy uses his stand, just to see him crushing his head to the concrete fence. Then Josuke enters in the house but he notices he’s surrounded by a minion army, who starts shooting and wounding him. A young, tall, well-built and blonde man arrives and presents himself as Keicho Nijimura, the elder of the brothers. He also specifies the guy Josuke defeated before is his younger brother Okuyasu. Moreover, he explains the minion Josuke sees are part of his stand, Bad Company. Some minion troopers try to scale Josuke but he tosses and treads on them, breaking also Keicho’s feet. Josuke continues doing so until he feels his feet burning, because Bad Company has activated a lot of microbombs. The stand also activates some military planes, which shoots and sends some missiles. Some of these are redirected to Keicho by Crazy Diamond and the situation is a kind of draw. Okuyasu returns with the arrow and stabs behind Josuke at the height of the kidneys. Josuke is desperate and asks the brothers why they use that arrow and they start explaining the story. Long time ago their father bought that arrow in Egypt and shortely after aligned himself with Dio Brando, who promised him to make his life better. The first years everyrthing went alright but in 1989 his wife died and he started having health issues. He slowly turned into a massive thing-alike monster. He (Keicho) and Okuyasu became sad and angry because no one tried to help them and their father. Okuyasu one night tried to commit suicide with the arrow but “received” the hand. Okuyasu stabbed with the arrow Keicho and he obtained his stand too. Since their father wasn’t reactive anymore they experimented their stands on him and one day they decided to stab people with the stand, in order to find someone that heals or kills their father with a stand. Josuke is sadden by the story, proposes himself to heal their father and Keicho brings him to the hall of the house. Josuke tries to do that with Crazy Diamond but fails. Then Keicho asks Josuke to kill him but he refuses. Keicho is very angry and frustrated but all of a sudden a yellow humanoid chick stand appears behind Okuyasu. It quickly steals the arrow and kills Keicho. The yellow stand says he now onward will be the king of the city and no one can stop him. Adding insult to injury he steals Keicho’s body and disappears. Koichi arrives with Jotaro in the house hall, with Josuke and Okuyasu that explain the whole story, Nijimura’s backstory included. Jotaro is once again pissed off and he wants to find the arrow. Everyone also notice Koichi has a green egg alongside him and that’s probably his stand. Okuyasu commits to the others to help them against the yellow stand. Possible EDs for the anime (Spoiler) * Freakin You - Jodeci (First macroarc - NIjimuras, Otoshi and KIra) * I Want You - Savage Garden (Second macroarc - Search of Kawajiri) * Californication - Red Hot Chili Peppers (Last macroarc - Fights against Killer Queen and Made in Heaven) Characters